


Posing and Practices

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Flirting, Innuendo, M/M, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Yoga Instructor Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You did a very good job hiding your crush today,” Pepper teased. She dabbed the back of her neck with a towel as she finger-combed her hair.</p>
<p>“Pepper, please.” Tony playfully elbowed his best friend and current CEO of his company. “I am a grown man, I do not get crushes. Besides,” Tony let his eyes slide from the back of the yoga studio to their instructor, “I can look without having feelings.”</p>
<p>Bucky–hunky yoga instructor of Tony’s dreams–picked up his water bottle and uncapped it. Bucky’s eyes slid across the room, watching as his students milled about and chatted. When his stormy eyes landed on Tony, the most salacious grin crossed his face.</p>
<p>Tony just about died from a sexual attraction induced heart attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Posing and Practices

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine Student/Teacher AU

“You did a very good job hiding your crush today,” Pepper teased. She dabbed the back of her neck with a towel as she finger-combed her hair.

“Pepper, please.” Tony playfully elbowed his best friend and current CEO of his company. “I am a grown man, I do not get crushes. Besides,” Tony let his eyes slide from the back of the yoga studio to their instructor, “I can look without having feelings.”

Bucky–hunky yoga instructor of Tony’s dreams–picked up his water bottle and uncapped it. Bucky’s eyes slid across the room, watching as his students milled about and chatted. When his stormy eyes landed on Tony, the most salacious grin crossed his face.

Tony just about died from a sexual attraction induced heart attack.

“Not a crush, right,” the sarcasm in Pepper’s voice was so thick it would take a butcher’s knife to cut through it.

“Everyone fantasizes about yoga instructors. You think half the people here don’t want to grab that well-toned ass? Feel those legs wrapped around them? Have those arms bracketing them from above or even pinning them to that chest from below?”

“You’re drooling,” Pepper stated.

Tony wiped his hand across his mouth. “I’m not drool–”

“So how are the lessons going?” Bucky’s voice cut through Tony’s denial.

Tony’s muscles rammed together, destroying everything the yoga stretches had done to relax his body. “Fantastic!” Tony’s voice had jumped and octave. He cleared his throat to return his voice to its normal pitch. “So much more relaxing than I thought it would be. Really, who knew striking a few poses would help relieve stress?”

Pepper elbowed Tony, and it wasn’t at all playful.

Tony realized what he had just said probably sounded insulting to the guy who had made yoga his career.

Bucky didn’t seem to mind though. “A lot of it has to do with breathing too. Focusing on your breath keeps your attention on your body, and helps you block out unnecessary thoughts. That combined with the movements helps release toxins.”

Tony nodded, trying to figure out what to say so that he sounded smart and charming, which he was, but right now he was talking to the most attractive man he’d ever laid eyes upon, and his brain was mush.

Maybe Pepper wasn’t so far off in calling his feelings a crush.

“It also helps to have an excellent teacher, right, Tony?” Pepper prompted.

Tony realized he’d been quiet for too long. “Oh yes, definitely the best.”

Bucky smiled. “You flatter me. If you really want a good teacher, once you’re out of the beginners class, you should try Natasha’s Yin Yoga class. Just don’t let her talk you into Ashtanga. It’s a lot more intense and you’ll want to talk to your doctor before joining.”

Tony inwardly preened. Bucky had remembered the conversation they’d had when Tony had first joined Bucky’s class. Tony had admitted that besides needing to relieve some stress, his doctors had recently told him that his heart wasn’t as strong as it used to be so he needed to be careful when he exercised.

“Thanks, but I think I’ll stick with you.”

Tony could sense that Pepper was mentally rolling her eyes at him, but he didn’t care.

“I’m going to the smoothie place across the street.” Pepper pulled out her cell phone from her pants pocket. “Follow me when you’re done here, or call me if you decide to go somewhere else.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Tony mock saluted.

Pepper gave an exasperated smile as she gathered her things and left the yoga studio.

Once Pepper left, Tony noticed that so had all of the other students. His heartbeat raced and his palms sweated.

“Cute girlfriend.” Bucky nodded his head at Pepper, who was currently standing on the sidewalk and waiting for traffic to clear before crossing the street.

Tony panicked. He didn’t want Bucky to think he was taken. “Ex-girlfriend. Tried it, but didn’t work out like we had hoped. Plus, I’m bi so…” Tony cursed himself as he trailed off. So what if he was bi? That had nothing to do with him and Pepper or their break up.

Bucky wrinkled his nose. “She left you because–”

“God no!” Tony shouted. He winced. “Sorry, I didn’t mean for it to come out that way. My brain isn’t working right now, so everything I’m saying is coming out wrong and…” Tony gestured helplessly. “I don’t know.”

“You sound really stressed.” Bucky took a step toward Tony. He raised his hand as if to touch Tony’s shoulder. “May I?”

Tony nodded.

Bucky squeezed Tony’s shoulder, his fingers kneading deep into the muscles.

Tony moaned at the exquisite sensation.

Bucky whistled appreciatively. “So many knots. Clearly my classes are not doing enough for you.” Bucky released Tony’s shoulder. It took all of Tony’s willpower not plead for Bucky to massage his shoulder again.

“I could offer you some private lessons,” Bucky said.

Tony had thought his brain was fried before, but those simple words proved him wrong. His brain went from slightly scattered to wrecked by a hurricane in seconds.

“I’m sorry,” Tony said. “Could you repeat that?”

“Bucky smirked. “I said I could give you private lessons.”

Tony stared. “Okay, I don’t want to sound like a creep, but as I said: my brain is dead, so I really need things spelled out for me right now. Are we talking private lessons or _private lessons_?”

Bucky hummed in thought. “Well, I was thinking we could work on your downward dog, cat and cow, and happy baby.”

Tony envisioned the three poses. “I think I may need to work on my upper body strength if you have me do downward dog for any extended length of time.” He winced as his muscles throbbed at the memory of the stretch. “Probably calves and core too.”

That salacious smile was back on Bucky’s face. “That’s fine. We can do other things to strengthen your core and arms, and in the meantime, I can demonstrate the pose for you whenever you want.”

_Oh_ , Tony thought. He wanted to grab Bucky and run off and do their first private session right now. “And you’re sure you won’t get in trouble? There’s no student/teacher code of conduct that forbids _private lessons_?”

“Not here.”Bucky let his eyes rove over Tony.

“So then when do you want to start our first lesson?” Tony asked.

“The next class isn’t for an hour. You feel up for it now?”

Tony nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah. Where do you want me?”

Bucky grinned wickedly. “Let’s lay down your mat and start on the floor.”


End file.
